Girl talk
by graywords-girl
Summary: The girls talk about thier dream guy. The summary sucks, but the storys good. I've got a sequel planned, look inside for details.


Girl Talk  
  
~**************~ Hi! Okay, this is a little story I got inspired when my friends and I got together and talked about girl stuff. Trust me, this story is a little odd, and Lina is very OOC. I have a sequel planned, but I need at least 4 reviews to post it. K, here's the story. ~**************~  
  
"Oh, hey where did the guys get to?" Amelia asked Lina. She had just gotten back from the market. Everyone was staying at old abandoned house. But why it was abandoned nobody knew. The house was in great condition; all it needed was some residents and some food.  
"Out. Don't even ask where, because I haven't got a clue" Was Lina's simple reply. She was curled up on the couch in front of the fire with a book.  
"Well, I guess I'll put the groceries away."  
"Oh, I'll help you Miss Amelia."  
"Thank you, Slyphiel."  
  
A few moments later, everyone was sitting front of the fire. Lina and Slyphiel were sitting on the loveseat, with Amelia sitting on the flour in the space in between them. Filia was lying on her stomach with her head propped up by her elbow.  
Lina closed her book. "Well, that was utterly pointless."  
"What Miss Lina?" Amelia wondered what her friend had meant.  
"The ending. Both characters ended up dieing in the end because they didn't think they could live without one another."  
"But that's not pointless! It was about their true love! It is unjust to say true love is pointless!" Guess who said that one.  
"Um, aside from the unjust part, Miss Amelia is right, true love is not pointless." Slyphiel spoke up.  
"Oh, come on Sly! This is not fairyland! True love only exists in fairy tales. Besides, even if you found the right guy, the chances of him liking you back are slim to none."  
"What makes you say that, Miss Lina?" Amelia was done with her justice rant and had caught a hint of sadness in Lina's voice.  
"It's just fact."  
"Hey, I've got an idea to pass time." Filia really hadn't been listening, but she knew that in a small home, she should stop a fight before someone died.  
"What's that Miss Filia?"  
"If you could have the perfect guy, and he liked you back, what would he be like?"  
Everyone thought about this for a minute. Finally, Amelia let out a sigh.  
"What is it Amelia?"  
"I know my answer. He would have to be kind and gentle, and believe in justice and love."  
"Sounds like you Ame." Lina said smirking. "What about you Sly?"  
"Me, well, he would have to like to eat home cooked food, other wise I would go insane. And I would prefer if he didn't do magic. Intelligence wise, he wouldn't necessarily have to be smart, as long as his intentions were good."  
"Who ever he is, he would be the best match for you Sly." Lina turned to Filia. "And what about you?"  
"Well, he would have to be able to make me laugh," Filia began.  
"And stand up to Mace-Sama!" Amelia added.  
"And be able to stand his ground when Hurricane Val touches down." They all had a good laugh at that one.  
"Yep, he'd be perfect for me." Filia answered dreamily.  
"And what about you Miss Lina?"  
"Me, well, lets see. He would have to nice, and it would be nice to have him excel in magic, but not black,"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because, a child that's parents could do magic tends to excel in the types his parents used."  
"So you want your child to excel in different types of magic." Amelia concluded.  
"Bingo. But he would also have to love me, for me. Not for my figure, and not for my power or magic, but for me."  
All the girls sighed. "Oh, right, you guys, my father is holding yet another party, and I would like it if you came. Miss Lina, you wouldn't believe it, but we actually found some of your relatives and we invited them." Amelia said excitedly.  
Lina looked a little nevouse. "W-Who?"  
"Oh, your sister and brother!"  
Oh great! Nee-chan is coming; I'm as good as dead! Oh well, Leon is also coming; this may not be so bad. Lina sighed. "Alright Amelia, I'll come." 'I just hope I survive long enough to get to the buffet.' Lina added silently.  
  
Fin, for now. ~******************~ I told you I had a sequel planned, but if you want to see it, start sending in those reviews.  
  
~Graywords Girl 


End file.
